31 Juli
by The Sirius of Black Daria
Summary: Tunggu, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu. Tanggal berapa sekarang? Mereka tidak menyediakan kalender di sini. Oh tidak, aku hanya ingin mengingatkanmu. Hati-hati, sepertinya hari ini akan ada kematian yang lain. Sepertinya ada seseorang yang tahu terlalu banyak tentang rahasiaku.


Keterangan.**  
**

_berbicara : penyidik_

**berbicara : tersangka**

* * *

**RUANG PENYIDIKAN**

* * *

_Naruto, bagaimana keadaanmu? Namamu Naruto bukan?_

**Baik, kurasa aku baik. Dokter mengatakan aku baik.**

_Baiklah, bagaimana perasaanmu belakangan ini?_

**Bagaimana kau tahu namaku Naruto?**

_Aku tahu._

_Jadi, bagaimana perasaanmu belakangan ini?_

**Cukup baik, aku hanya sedikit gelisah.**

_Gelisah kenapa?_

**31**

_31?  
_

**Juli**

_Juli?_

**Ya, 31 Juli.**

_Ada apa dengan tanggal 31 Juli? Apa itu hari ulang tahun kekasihmu?_

**Kekasihku? Bukan, bukan hari ulang tahunnya.**

_Lalu apa itu hari ulang tahunmu?_

**Bukan.**

_Apa kau mau menjelaskan arti dari tanggal itu?_

**31 Juli, sebuah hari yang sebenarnya tidak istimewa.**

**Termasuk untuk diriku sendiri.  
**

_Lalu mengapa hal itu membuatmu gelisah?_

**Karena dengan mengingatnya hanya akan mengundang luka.**

_Apa ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi di hari itu?_

**Ya.**

_Masa lalu terkadang memang menyakitkan, yang perlu kau lakukan adalah memafkan dirimu sendiri._

**Memaafkan diriku?**

_Ya, dengan melupakan hal buruk itu._

**Tapi, apa yang harus kulakukan? mau tidak mau aku selalu ingat tentang hari itu.**

_Tenangkan pikiranmu, dan hapus segala kenangan buruk yang ada. Kau bisa melakukannya._

**Menghapusnya?**

_Ya, kau hanya perlu menghapusnya._

**Apa akan mudah? Lebih mudah mana dengan membersihkan noda di baju?**

_Hal ini jauh lebih mudah._

**Baiklah.**

_Apa masih ada yang mengganjal pikiranmu?_

**Ya.**

_Apa itu?_

**Aku bingung sampai kapan aku akan terus ada di sini.**

_Kenapa? Kau tidak menyukai tempat ini?_

**Tidak, hanya saja aku rindu rumah.**

_Rumah? Rindu itu wajar. Bisakah kau menceritakan bagaimana rumahmu? orangtuamu?_

******Kami memiliki sebuah rumah kecil di dekat bukit.**

******A**yahku, namanya Namikaze Minato dia adalah seorang guru di salah satu SMA swasta.

_Lalu bagaimana dengan ibumu?_

**Ia bernama Uzumaki Kushina.**

**Ia hanya seorang ibu rumah tangga biasa namun ia sangat tampil memasak.**

**Kurasa ia akan menjadi seorang koki yang baik.**

_Lalu, sekarang bagaimana keadaan orangtuamu?_

**Kurasa mereka baik.**

**Entahlah, aku sudah lama tinggal di sini dan aku jarang bertemu dengan mereka.  
**

_Kapan terakhir kali mereka mengunjungimu?_**  
**

_**Aku tak ingat.**  
_

_**Mungkin tak pernah.  
**_

_Di mana mereka terakhir tinggal?_**  
**

**Di Konoha Gakure.  
**

_Apa mereka hanya tinggal berdua?_

**Ya, karena aku ada di sini mereka jadi tinggal berdua saja.**

_Kau tidak memiliki saudara kandung?_

**Aku mempunyai seorang adik, namanya Konohamaru.**

_Dalam data yang aku miliki menunjukkan kalau kau adalah anak tunggal._

**Kalau begitu datamu salah.  
**

_Jadi adikmu di mana sekarang?_

**Dia sudah meninggal.**

_Kapan?_

**Ketika ia masih berumur dua tahun.**

_Mengapa ia meninggal?_

**Aku… membunuhnya.**

_Aku membutuhkan keterangan yang asli di sini._

**Aku memang membunuhnya.**

_Kenapa?_

**Untuk menyelamatkan hidupku.**

_Bagaimana bisa dengan membunuhnya bisa menyelamatkanmu?_

**Bisa jika kau adalah seorang mantan pengidap _leukimia_**

_Dapatkah kau memberitahu aku kapan spesifiknya kejadian itu?_

**_31 Juli, 15 tahun yang lalu._**

_Baiklah, apa masih ada yang ingin kau utarakan?_

**Ya.**

_Kali ini tentang apa?_

**Kekasihku.**

_Bagaimana dengan kekasihmu?_

**Namanya Haruno Sakura, seorang gadis yang sangat manis dengan rambut berwarna merah muda.**

_Tampaknya kau sangat beruntung memilikinya._

**Ya, aku sangat bahagia saat itu.**

_Lalu, bagaimana dengan keadaan kekasihmu sekarang?_

**Ia sudah meninggal.**

_Kekasih anda juga? Kenapa?_

**Aku membunuhnya.**

_Kau juga membunuh kekasihmu. Kenapa?_

**Untuk menyelamatkan nama baikku.**

_Mengapa membunuhnya dapat menyelamatkan nama baikmu?_

**Ia tahu mengenai adikku, jika ia bicara maka aku bisa masuk penjara.**

_Baiklah, kapan peristiwanya terjadi?_

**Kebetulan, 31 Juli. Kalau tidak salah 10 tahun yang lalu.**

_31 Juli? Sepertinya kau sangat menyukai angka itu._

**Kau berpikir demikian?**

_Apa kau tidak berpikiran seperti itu?_

**Entahlah.**

_Baiklah, kita sudah melakukan sesi ini selama 30 menit. Apa masih ada yang ingin disampaikan?_

**Ya.**

_Ceritakan._

**Aku jadi ingat sesuatu tadi.**

_Ingat tentang apa?_

**Bukan 'kah kedua orangtuaku sudah mati?**

_Kau baru mengingatnya sekarang?_

**Sepertinya aku melupakan kejadian itu dengan mudah.**

**Ingatanku sangat buruk.  
**

_Apa kau masih ingat waktunya?_

**5 tahun yang lalu.**

_Tidak, ingatanmu cukup baik._

**Hahaha.**

_Baru kali ini aku mendengarmu tertawa._

**Benarkah?**

_Ya. Apa ada sesuatu yang lucu?_

**Tidak, hanya saja aku sadari.**

_Sadari apa?_

**Mereka mati pada tanggal 31 Juli.**

_Tunggu dulu, mengapa kau tiba-tiba merubah bahasamu?_

**Merubahnya?**

_Kau berkata sopan terhadap adik dan kekasihmu, meski kau bilang kau membunuh mereka._

_Namun terhadap orangtuamu…_

**Aku tak ingin membicarakannya.**

_Kau yakin? Baiklah._

**Jadi, kapan aku akan dibebaskan?**

_Rencananya hari ini._

**Oya?**

_Karena itu aku perlu menanyaimu tentang banyak hal, agar kau bisa keluar._

**Benarkah? Apa aku memberikan jawaban yang tepat?**

_Ya, semua yang kau utarakan tepat sesuai data yang ada._

_Kecuali soal kekasihmu itu.  
_

**Memangnya bagian yang salah ada di mana?**_  
_

_Haruno Sakura, 15 tahun ditemukan gantung diri di rumahnya.  
_

_tidak ada tanda-tanda kekerasan, atau bukti yang mendorong ke arah pembunuhan.  
_

**Hahaha Soal itu. Cinta memang bisa mengubah segalanya.**

_Apa maksud perkataanmu?  
_

**Tidak ada.**

**Jadi semuanya sudah selesai?**

_Sungguh, apa maksud dari perkataanmu?_

**Aku yang menyuruhnya menggantung diri.**_  
_

******hahaha** lucunya saat itu aku bilang :

**_"Ini demi cinta kita, aku akan segera menyusulmu." _dan dia percaya.  
**

_Benarkah?_

_Baiklah kalau begitu tugasku selesai di sini._

**Tunggu, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu.**

_Apa?_

**Tanggal berapa sekarang? Mereka tidak menyediakan kalender di sini.**

_31 Juli. Memangnya kenapa?_

**Tidak, aku hanya ingin mengingatkanmu.**

_Mengingatkan tentang apa?_

**Hati-hati, sepertinya hari ini akan ada kematian yang lain.**

**Sepertinya ada seseorang yang tahu ****terlalu banyak** tentang rahasiaku.

.

.

.**  
**

**FIN**

* * *

A/N : Argh seharusnya Sirius publish fic ini tanggal 31 Juli! nggak apa deh, telat sehari.

Ceritanya ini tuh kaya yang lagi ditanya-tanya gitu, jadi cuma percakapan aja. Semoga bisa ngebangun suasana :)

Aku gak ada maksud nge-_bashing_ Naruto! T_T dia itu suami aku #plakk

soal foto Naruto yang ada di atas, aku ngambil dari ~JManuelC di Deviant Art.

Jadi soal foto full credit-nya buat ~JManuelC ! :D

Masih jelek, masih belajar._ Don't forget to give me your review(s)!_ :D

* * *

**The Sirius of Black Daria**


End file.
